Am I Pretty?
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Amy Rose, being pregnant, asks her boyfriend Sonic a question, she asks in a surprising appearance...and it soon leads to something else... "having fun". SonAmy LEMON, MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!


Am I Pretty?

**Hey guys, I'm back! I thought I make this one-shot lemon. This is based on a chapter from SONICKINGDOMHEARTS' One Mistake Leads to Happiness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Begin! **

17-year-old Sonic the Hedgehog and 16-year-old Amy Rose were a couple in high school. But after being secretly drugged at a party, the couple had sex and Amy became pregnant. After a series of guilt, Sonic decided to support Amy and both were excited about becoming parents. Over the next few months, the changes in Amy had definitely become easy to see. She grew a round oven for her bun, but Sonic didn't seem to mind.

One day, Sonic and Amy were kissing each other on the couch. The male was dressed in a short-sleeved dark green shirt while his girlfriend wore a white tank top and red short shorts. The young couple smooched each other while Sonic rubbed Amy's legs, making her moan. Soon, the blue hero decided to pull back from Amy's lips which caused her to feel displeased.

"Sonic… why'd you stop?" She asked.

Sonic smirked and placed a hand on Amy's round 5-month tummy, "You know there's someone else I want to give my attention to, Ames."

Amy looked to down to see Sonic's hand on her stomach, "Oh, I see."

Sonic gently pressed his head to Amy's stomach, which made her blush. After a few moments, the blue hedgehog felt a jolt from the baby bump.

"It's just kicked. Our baby just kicked!" Sonic said, happily as he rubbed his girlfriend's stomach.

Amy smiled. "Can you make me a cheese sandwich with peanut butter?"

"Your cravings are weird, babe" Sonic laughed.

Sonic headed to the kitchen to deal with Amy's request.

While Amy was by herself in the living room, she just had her jade eyes on her growing belly that bear her fruit of a child.

'_I've imagined myself having Sonic's children, but I've never thought it'd be so soon; and at such a young age… but it makes me happy…'_

When she decided to look at a nearby mirror, Amy grew a thought. She rose up, walked over to the mirror and saw herself. The young teen looked about her body from the side; from her feet side, to her slim legs, her growing baby bump, above to her breasts that grew in size and right to her face. Amy looked back down to her baby over and placed a hand over it. She turned to see her mirrored backside and stared at her rear.

'_I wonder if Sonic still finds me good-looking with this baby weight…'_

Meanwhile, Sonic was about to start cooking up Amy's meal.

'I think I'll make hot chocolate with marshmallows too" He thought.

Sonic got everything together.

"Sonic, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ames. What is it?" Sonic asked, but was too busy to turn around and finishing up.

"Am I still pretty to you?"

Sonic turned around to see Amy, leaning by the doorway, naked.

Sonic smiled and walked over. He wrapped his arms by Amy's waist and admitted,

"You're beautiful. You always have been beautiful to me and you always will be"

"Oh Sonic...that means so much to me" Amy hugged him.

"You'll always be special to me Amy. No matter what" Sonic kissed her forehead.

"I'm going for a checkup tomorrow. You know...just to see if everything is okay"

"Okay babe. I'm sure everything will be okay. Just think, in a few months time, our baby will be here" Sonic smiled.

"Yeah..."

Then Sonic whispered in Amy's ear, with his warm breath flowing, "But for now…" Amy felt the warmth and narrowed her jade eyes.

"Yeah?"

"We'll just have some fun…" Sonic purred.

Amy just pulled off her headband and let her pink quills drop to the bottom of her back, "Good idea… Carry me?"

Sonic obliged lifted her bridal-style, and walked to her bedroom.

Sonic laid Amy at the foot of her bed.

"Time to play 'Sonic UNLEASHED'." Amy purred. They began a session of hot kissing. Sonic pecked his lips to Amy from her lips, her cheeks, and down to her neck, breasts, and he gently held the young mother's baby bump and kissed around it. Throughout the whole time, Amy moaned from the lust and passion.

"Oh Sonic… your kissing feels so good around me…" He then got undressed and remained in his boxers. Amy noticed a bump and smiled seductively, "May I?"

Sonic smiled with lust, "Go ahead…"

Amy got up and Sonic sat on the bed, then she kneeled down and did her work.

The rosy hedgehog pulled Sonic's boxers down and his erected member flicked out. Her jade eyes scintillated as she looked her mate's organ. Amy took a gentle hold and began to lick Sonic's member up and down. She also moan as she rubbed her pussy that had grown wet already.

"Mmm…Amy…" Sonic moaned in pleasure.

The rosy hedgehogette moaned as she pleasured herself and mate and then she took Sonic's whole member into her mouth.

"Mmm…" Amy purred in lust as she bobbed her head up and down and continuing to rub herself. She stops to lick around Sonic's tip and rubs his testicles.

"Amy… keep at it, baby. You're awesome…" Sonic moans.

The pregnant teen stops licking but continues rubbing her boyfriend's genitals. She says between moans, "Naturally,… I'm called 'slut of the school' for this. …But I'm living that up… only for you, Sonic… Now I'm letting my other friends work." Amy, with both hands wrapped her breasts around Sonic's member and rubbed up and down.

Sonic enjoyed Amy's work as he moaned louder, "Amy… That tit-fucking's awesome. More!"

Amy obeyed as she bounced her mounds faster around the male's penis. Every time the tip of Sonic's cock is near, Amy holds her tongue out so she can lick it.

Sonic soon grunt as he knew his peak was near, "Babe! I'm gonna cum!"

Amy moaned, "Me too! And if you're about to cum then I'll take it!" She released Sonic's erection from her breasts, took it into her mouth, and returned to rubbing her pussy. She bobbed her head up and down vigorously and moaned.

And several moments later… "OHH!" Sonic howled as his seed shot into Amy's mouth; while the future teen mama whimpered loudly as her pussy sprayed its juices.

Sonic collapsed on the bed, breathed heavily as he relaxed himself. Amy took Sonic out of her mouth and swallowed his load down. She joins him on the bed. Sonic got on his side; he licked Amy's cheek and rubbed her swollen stomach. Amy softly moaned to the caress.

"That was pretty hot, sexy preg…" Sonic purred between licks.

Amy sighs contently, "Sure was… Your seed felt so warm…"

"Cool." Sonic smirked, "Almost time…"

Amy sits up and opens up her legs while the azure hedgehog crawled between them. He looked down to see his girlfriend looking beautiful. His lustful eyes then aim at Amy's breasts and he slowly licks his lips.

"Your friends seem much bigger than the last time I saw them, babe…" Sonic purred.

Amy eyed down at her grown chest and smiled, "Yeah… go ahead and get reacquainted with them, Sonikku…"

"Gladly…" He replies.

Sonic reaches down with his hands and gently grabbed Amy's breasts, causing her to moan and breathe like she was in labor. As he squeezed the mounds, Sonic thought _'Her moans and breaths are music to my ears…' _He decides to tease Amy's left nipple; Sonic pinches it getting a squeal from Amy and milk to squirt out. Sonic takes advantage and takes Amy's lactating nipple into his mouth. He gently bites at it; while Amy goes into a frenzy. Sonic soon begins to suckle; while massaging the other mound. Amy obliges and cradles her lover's head.

"Oh Sonic… you naughty boy… that's for the baby…" She moans.

Sonic releases from the teen mom's nipple and looks at her with lustful eyes.

"If that felt good…" He purrs while making Amy recline on her back gently. As the teen dad was apart by his nose to Amy's, he continued, "…then relax that nice body and let me work…"

The couple shared several kisses, and Sonic trailed down Amy's body, kissing from her neck, breasts, her baby bump, and…

…stopped at her watered flower. The first touches made Amy gasp. Sonic kissed and lick away. Amy just moaned while she was pleasured; she increased by rubbing her pregnant abdomen while squeezing her left breast, even some milk leaked out from her nipple.

"Ah… Sonic… Yes…oh yeah… don't stop licking me…" Amy moaned.

Sonic continued licking Amy's pussy and started to arouse her more by rubbing her legs. When he saw Amy's clit he started to nibble at it. The pregnant teen was going insane by the increased pleasure.

Amy's moans grew louder and felt her climax rushing.

"Sonic! I… I'm about to cum!" She moaned.

Sonic listened as licked faster.

Amy screamed and shuddered as her flower sprayed her juices, "Oh Sonic!"

The blue-furred teen crawled to Amy. They cuddled as close as they can, mindful of Amy's pregnant oven.

"Dang, baby…" Sonic sighed as he glided his hand upon Amy's cheek, "You taste good."

Amy giggles, "Thanks. I hope we're not through, yet."

"Nope." Sonic smiled.

"Good. 'Cause I want you inside me so much." Amy said.

"I can oblige." Sonic smirked.

Amy goes to her nightstand and opens its drawer. She takes out a small, long box. She took out a bottle of lube and a condom. She gives the item to Sonic and she gets on her hands and knees. Sonic stares lustfully at Amy's nice rear while he puts on the condom on his shaft and coats it with the lube.

"Mmm…" Amy purrs as she feels Sonic's tip touching her anus.

Sonic smiles, "Here I come, babe…"

Amy feels Sonic's cock enter her rear; she cringes as the penetration was painful, yet she moans, "Ohhh Sonic…"

Sonic stops to let Amy get used to feeling. After some moments, Amy nods and tells her boyfriend to continue. Sonic starts to bang at a medium pace.

"Oh oh oh…uh…Uh…yes… yeah, Sonic… do me good…" Amy moans.

Sonic moans as he pleasures with each thrust he makes, "Oh Amy… you're still tight… I love it so much…"

Amy looks behind her shoulder, "Faster, Sonic! Fuck my ass fast and hard!" She shouts.

"You got it!" Sonic answers. The male began to thrust his member at the begged speed, making Amy yell out in lust. Her breasts jiggled back and forth, Sonic just leaned forward to grab them; he squeezed them gently and decided to milk her.

Amy responded, "Oh Sonic! Those hands! Work my tits good!"

While the banging continued, Sonic could feel his climax growing.

He gasps, "Amy, baby… my cock's gonna cum! You near?"

"Oh yes, Sonic! Say we can cum together!" Amy moans loudly.

Sonic obliges. He lifts Amy up to lean on himself. The teens share a passionate kiss with their tongues wrestling. In another moment, a feeling stunned the couple in their actions and muffled out screams; they had more orgasms. Sonic slowly pulled out of Amy's rear and he set her down on her damp sheet sheets. The teen dad threw away his condom and cuddled against Amy's back. The couple stayed like that for a couple minutes.

Amy breathes, "You're not done just yet, right?"

Sonic kisses her cheek, "No way… Ready?"

"You know it." Amy says. She lays on her back and spreads her legs out.

When Sonic got between her legs, he rubbed Amy's baby bump, "Still think you can take me, preggy baby?"

Amy looked at Sonic with her lustful jade eyes, "Yes, Sonic… Please, finish the job…"

Sonic grins, "I'll do just that…" He puts on another condom from Amy's box and positions himself while grabbing Amy's thighs. Amy felt stunned when she felt Sonic's member thrust into her so fast.

"Sonic, yes!"

The couple moans in lust as Sonic thrusts into Amy's flower. So much, the bed was shaking like mad.

The blue hedgehog looks down to see his lover's breasts bounce. So with one hand, Sonic grabs Amy's left breast; he squeezes the mound gently and pinches the lactating nipple. Amy moaned loudly. Mindful of her pregnant oven, Sonic leans over and kisses Amy with passion, which she returns. Sonic bangs faster as he feels his next orgasm coming up.

As soon as the kiss was broken, Amy gasp, "Sonic… I'm so close to cumming… are you close?"

While thrusting, Sonic admits, "Yeah, baby… I'm so damn close…"

"Ah! Ah! Sonic! Sonic! SONIC!"

"OH BABY!" …the couple screamed as their last orgasms erupted.

Sonic discard his condom and lays next to Amy.

"So…how was that, Ames?" Sonic asks.

Amy smiles, "Awesome…" She gets out of bed and walks into her closet. She comes back out in lilac-colored panties and bra, and was wrapped in a royal purple robe with sleeves hanging down to her forearm.

"Oh!" Amy grunted.

"Something wrong, babe?" Sonic asked.

Amy placed a hand on her stomach and smiled at her boyfriend. She walked to Sonic and said, "No. It's just the baby." The teen mom brought Sonic head to her round belly, where the unborn gave a kick to his cheek.

Sonic held Amy's stomach and smiled, "This kid must be a runner like me."

Amy giggles, "I guess, but I think our child is hungry; like me, sine I haven't gotten my food yet."

Sonic just got dressed in his boxers and said, "Then I'll finish up, then."

The couple took each other's hand and Amy's rests her right arm upon her pregnant oven. When they looked into each other's eyes…

"I love you, Sonic…" Amy whispered.

"I love you too, Amy Rose…" Sonic purred. The shared one more kiss and left the bedroom.

**Well, there you go! Another Sonic lemon. Sorry to SONICKINGDOMHEARTS for not brining this up sooner. Lemons like this take a lot of effort to write, I get distracted, and lemons are a…**

…**female dog to write!**

**Now to get to my Kirby X-Over!**

**Read & Review, plz? Thank you. Later! :)**


End file.
